bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:The Nameless Lancer/The Iron Lancers - Chapter 1: Return of the Lancers
'''Return of the Lancers '''is the first chapter of my tenth fanfiction, "The Iron Lancers". This chapter is great. Enjoy. Return of the Lancers After giving Ptolemy and the Lancers weapons, they asked me if I would help them fight, but I initially declined. I told them that my days of war were over. Ptolemy was very disappointed when I refused to join the Lancers. I went home, and took a nap. I was asleep for maybe an hour or two, then I thought about something. Did I really not want to re-live the days of my glory? Those were some damn good days. I then decided to return to war. I told Lydia that I was never returning to war, but she's gone now. I went back to Maltron's cave for maybe the fourth time in the past two days. I talked to Ptolemy. Harold: I'm going to join you. Ptolemy: Thank you, Harold. We all want you to lead us into battle. Will you? Harold: I will. It'll be just like old times. Ptolemy: We are going to begin our crusade in 2 days. Don't be late. Harold: As you wish. Ptolemy: See you in a few days, Colonel Jenkins. Harold: Never call me that again. My name is Harold. Ptolemy: Okay. I went back to my house, and told Henriett that I was returning to war. Harold: Henriett. I am going back to war. I've been helping the remnants of the Iron Lancers become powerful once again. I'm going to lead them on a crusade. Henriett: Why? You gave all of that up, Harold. Don't go back to war. Harold: I'm going back. If you disapprove of my choice, then get over it. You're powerless to stop me. Henriett: Do you remember what happened to you the last time you went to war? Harold: I won't let that happen again. I promise. Henriett: Harold, please don't go. Harold: I have to. I'll be back. Henriett: Don't die. Harold: I won't. When the two days had passed, I returned to Maltron's cave again. I was ready to go to war. I was wearing my Yahar'gul attire, since it was the same attire that I always wore while on the battlefield. There were only 20 remaining Lancers, but I knew that after winning a few battles, our name will become known again, and people will join our ranks. Ptolemy was ready, and the other Lancers all had their Rifle Spears locked and loaded. We were ready for war. I didn't want to give a speech because I am terrible at giving speeches. We then set out to go to war. Our first battle took place at a bandit fortress about 30 miles Southwest of Yharnam. There were 35 bandits guarding the fort, which put us at a disadvantage. I was not worried at all, since I had fought against odds worse than this before. I ordered 15 Lancers to snipe the bandit archers on the walls of the fort. There were 14 archers, so that brought the total down to 21 bandits. The remaining bandits rushed out of the fort, and attacked us. We charged, and the battle began. The bandits put up a very poor fight, and we won quite easily without losing a single Lancer. We searched the fort for survivors, but found no remaining bandits. There was a prison in the fort, with 60 prisoners, and we freed them all. They were so thankful that they agreed to join the Lancers. That brought our numbers up to 80 Lancers. We still didn't have enough soldiers for a long term war, but this is progress. I decided to make a flag for the Iron Lancers. The flag was black with a red X, and had a Reaper carrying a transformed Rifle Spear. The flag also said "Iron Lancers" on it. I made way more flags than I had to, but you never know when you'll need more flags. I put the flag above the gate of the fort, and felt proud. My first victory in a long time. Our crusade has just begun. Credits Thank you for reading chaper 1. I hope you liked it, and tell me what you think in the comments. Category:Blog posts